


Because of you

by Yvetteluo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvetteluo/pseuds/Yvetteluo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>追到西班牙追到退役 最后梅西想起 有人问他为什么不留西班牙 最后回到阿根廷是因为在17岁遇见了阿圭罗  在阿圭罗葬礼上的采访 他死了我活着也没意思</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of you

**Author's Note:**

> 半架空 半数故事不符事实不必当真 情节或许破碎 深受马尔克斯影响却功力不足而致文风怪异 如不仔细观看极有可能遗漏细节以致难以理解在写啥 极力控制却略有ooc 抱歉   
> 乱七八糟产物

_______

 

当梅西第三次将球送入网窝内的时候他已经不敢去看身后人的表情。他怕又一次看到他曾见过最无助的噙满泪水的眼睛。悲伤是一样的悲伤，而不同的却有球衣的颜色和两人反差的心情。可梅西还是抱住了他说塞尔吉奥阿圭罗我告诉过你，曼城和巴萨怎么可能一起。我不愿见到你因我的汗水带来的泪水，一如我不愿与你总是分离。

这种与人分离的感觉又使人们想起罗萨里奥被带走的梅西，虽然娇小但总是神勇无敌，老男孩的教练总说他看到了新的奇迹，看到了又一个或许可以像迭戈一样将阿根廷送上天堂的人。梅西应当是喜爱他的家乡的，因为当梅西辗转反侧来到巴塞罗那后总会想起他在家乡的兄弟，那里的每一个人都有和他一样的梦。无论多少遍，他们都数得清那座金杯上的纹路，孩童时期的他们就已经将这项看似无聊的运动视为自己的生命或是更多，将那可以给这片草原带来持续而长久的荣耀看做是自己的责任，没有人例外，哪怕这个人是梅西，抑或是其他任何一个被视为马拉多纳第二的孩子。

当他去到万里之外的巴塞罗那被迫与这里的一切再见时，所有人都觉得他不会再回来。他会为斗牛士们而战斗而不是我们高乔人，在这潘帕斯草原上放牧的人偶尔也会这样说起，认为这个在地中海空气里获取了足够氧气的小跳蚤不会再愿意在这片最优质的草场上努力。

可是他还是回到了这里，他甚至说他愿意在巅峰后回到老男孩这个让他开始的地方，我猜其中的原因一定和有些破旧的球场边墙角的裂纹无关。

他十七岁回来，顶着年少成名却没有丝毫的戾气，他输掉不该输的队伍后难过得不敢看记者的眼睛，他将阿根廷男人标志的长发习惯性地别在脑后，焦躁不安的手指和低垂的发梢充斥着他无奈的心情。

但无论与蓝白的融合多么不尽人意，在诺坎普的崛起还是将所有的责怪与谩骂如潮水一般推向了他。巴萨的梅西不是阿根廷的梅西，字字珠玑。他也是人，也是不成熟的孩子，他也会把头埋进乌斯塔里的胸膛恨不得得将一辈子的泪水流尽，而后者也总是轻抚他的背胛说没关系，你看我和坤都在这里。

而坤，即塞尔吉奥阿圭罗，是和乌斯塔里完全不同的两个人，不稳重和成熟写满了坤的脸，所以最初当梅西发现与他同房的是这样一个人时心里略有一丝不悦，但生性温和的他并没有因此而生气，即使在阿圭罗踏进房间的第二秒就开始了无止境的吵闹。他嚷嚷着自己对于伟大祖国的梦想以及那座金杯的渴望，不忘吹嘘自己的球技和自认为帅气的脸庞。对于这一切梅西也只是淡淡地笑着，不掺杂任何感情。

梅西看得出坤对他的喜爱，他也逐渐习惯每次披上蓝白战袍时旁边站的人是坤而不是其他。那个眼睛里装得下汪洋大海的男人会在训练时一本正经地看着他，在他熟睡后关掉电视然后盖好他的被子，而后渐渐队友们都知道叼着珍宝珠的梅西嘴角向上扬起的时候一定是有个眉眼弯弯的人在对他讲着或许无聊的笑话。坤说梅西会成为世界上最好的那一个，而在那之前他们俩已经几乎成为最好的那一对。但梅西听闻坤要来到西班牙与他共享同一片天空下的风景后也还是惊讶的不行，而他在与坤交流的时候又试图用向后捋发梢这样的动作来掩盖内心情感的波动。

梅西认为他无法面对这只来自马德里的军队，他有无数个理由相信巴塞罗那是世界上最好的俱乐部，但他也确信当看见眼前的人穿着和自己完全不同的球衣为了完全不同的东西奋斗时他会一把揪住阿圭罗的衣服然后发了疯地吻下去将嘴唇撕扯破裂以宣誓自己的主权。这种崩溃的欲望一直持续直到坤去了英国一个叫曼彻斯特的地方。

取而代之的是长久的思念和偶尔短促的见面，内容无非是相视一笑然后再见。退役后的梅西在想起这段岁月时仍苦涩一笑，他记得有个赛季巴萨成绩并不理想，而欧冠时的相会似乎成了他唯一的念想。当他冲过半场像是表演一般断下阿圭罗的球后马斯切拉诺等一众后卫讶异的表情正是他疯狂思念的最好印证。

与长久分离不同的是俗套又必然的相遇，梅西老得数不清第几次错过世界杯的时候他依旧清晰地记得年轻时的自己踢球的场景。他几乎每一次踏向世界的旅程都有坤的陪伴，实力的差距和不可控的伤病使阿圭罗鲜有上场机会，但无论场上还是替补席上的坤在赛后都会紧紧地将他拥入怀中，他也会揪住坤的衣角在胸膛上猛烈一击以示兴奋和激动万分。高乔人的长发随着时光的流逝逐渐消失，代替扯住头发疯狂亲吻的庆祝方式是更为成熟的跳跃和拥抱。

然而失败也是存在着的，梅西有几欲封王却还是没有了却高乔人在马拉多纳时代后三十余年的那个梦想。梅西从不敢在坤输球时看他的眼睛，那双看了几千遍几万遍的眼睛。与在曼城不同，他可以在脑海中轻抚坤因悲伤满溢而红得滴血的眼，却不会回头再看一眼。他是阿根廷的队长，他可以看着大力神杯无限次苦笑让后回头走掉，但他不能掉下一滴眼泪让那片草原上认为他当初会选择西班牙的人耻笑。

世人总是千万遍地谈论从未捧起金杯的梅西是否算是如马拉多纳一般存在的球王，恶俗之人谈起他时总说若是加入了西班牙，一切早就属于他。所以当退役多年后仍旧被问起那个提了几百遍的问题时，梅西笑了笑，他说回到潘帕斯是因为他喜欢纽维尔老男孩的球场里青苔的味道。在记者笑着放弃打算问起下一个话题时他突然怔住长叹一声“其实都是因为坤。”

因为十七岁的梅西遇见了十七岁的阿圭罗后认定了那个人的模样，在西班牙一次又一次向他发出邀请的时候脑子里全是坤奔跑在训练场上头发向后飘去的身影。也许当年只是青葱年少愿为去爱之人坚守，换得人间几世不安。梅西非圣人，他可以为荣誉和胜利牺牲，多年来他所说的他属于阿根廷不过是他喜欢来自阿根廷的塞尔吉奥阿圭罗所致的一厢情愿，他总想有一天他们可以一起现在世界之颠亲吻属于他们的大力神杯，亲吻他们儿时的梦想还有对方。

但可惜我们无法做到了，梅西想。他终于结束了荒谬的葬礼上的采访，送别了来来往往的记者，俯下身子亲吻了眼前最爱的人的尸体。

坤，愿天堂也有足球和大力神给你，梅西低语。


End file.
